Mileth Criminal Code
This law lists and defines crimes and their punitive initial punishments in Mileth. There are some Mileth laws which expand upon crimes listed in Mileth Criminal Code. In the case of any discrepancy, these laws supersede the Mileth Criminal Code. PROHIBITED CRIMINAL CONDUCT *************************** BLACKMAIL: Claiming to have evidence of a crime described by Mileth Law or Mundane Mandate, attempting to use it as leverage to get an individual to fulfill an agreement against that individual's will, regardless of whether its conditions are worldly or unworldly. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile BLOCKING: Restricting an aisling(s)' passage to any area or entrance. This includes but is not limited to blocking access to a quest and the use of the skill Tail Slam on an object to blockade any passage or trap any aislings against their will. When many aislings are blatantly contributing to blocking anyone's passage, individual warnings for each aisling contributing are not necessary. Initial Punishment: Warning BOARD ABUSE: See Board Usage Definitions. Initial Punishment: Based on Severity BOARD MISUSE: See Board Usage Definitions. Initial Punishment: Nothing BRIBERY: Offering gold, services, or items in exchange for political support (clout); the demand of gold, services, or items to give political support (clout) or to carry out official duties. Labor is excluded from this. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile CONTEMPT OF COURT: Includes, but is not limited to, missing a trial date, jury tampering, disruption of a trial or attacking an official during a trial. Initial Punishment: Banishment CONTEMPT OF JUSTICE: See 'Judicial Integrity Act'. Initial Punishment: 8 Moon Exile, 3 Deoch Barment FORBIDDEN MAGIC: Using other-wordly abilities to circumvent the physical and/or mundane laws of Temuair and/or Medenia ((Hacking or abusing bugs)). Initial Punishment: Nothing All forbidden magic cases must be investigated and forwarded to a knight without exception. Note: Utilizing the skill "Rescue" to aid one in ascending is exempt from prosecution as Forbidden Magic at any time. FORBIDDEN TRADE: Advertising a trade in the following items, services, or abstract ideas deemed forbidden in exchange for worldly property ((in-game property)): -Kruna Currency ((Kruna codes)) -Spark Renewal ((Registration codes)) -Spark Transfer ((Exchanging characters or accounts)) -Foreign Trade ((Exchanging anything, in-game or otherwise, for real world currency or property)) Initial Punishment: Warning FORGED EVIDENCE: Creating or modifying evidence that incriminates another aisling of a crime they didn't commit. With the exception of the one who sends the forged evidence initially, officials are considered exempt from this. Knight and/or mundane assistance may be used in determining false evidence. Initial Punishment: 2 Deoch Exile FORGERY OF AN OFFICIAL'S SIGNATURE: Using an official's signature without their permission. Initial Punishment: Banishment HARASSMENT: An aisling's unwanted actions, as defined in categories below, toward another aisling or mundane. *The following is a checklist for evidence that would prove an aisling guilty of harassment. Each subcategory of harassment points to these pieces of evidence by number, indicated with a (*). This is simply a guide; harassment cases are not limited to these pieces of evidence as long as harassment is clear. 1) Initial instance(s) of harassment 2) A request from the victim to the subject to cease unwanted actions toward them (The victim must include the subject's full name in their request OR whisper it to them) 3) Continuation of said actions (for verbal aisling harassment, this must be of communication via a medium other than speech aloud or in whisper) Definitions by Category ----------------------- -AISLING HARASSMENT: **Abusive Mail: Sending ten or more pieces of unwanted mail to an aisling within four suns. Mail dates must be verified by a knight. Instances which qualify for verbal harassment shall not result in abusive mail charges. *1 --Begging: Continually asking an individual for gold, services or items after being refused or asked to stop. *2, 3 **Physical: The use of skills/spells on an aisling or their pet after being asked to stop. *2, 3 **Removal: The abuse of a mundane's ability to remove an aisling, who is not disturbing the peace, from an area after being asked to stop. If a disturbance can be proven, it is not harassment. *1, 2, 3 --Sexual: The use of words or actions to convey unwanted sexual advances. *1 **Slander: The utterance of malicious, false and defamatory statements about an aisling on an open public medium of communication after being asked to stop. These statements must be heard by or visible to a third party for it to be considered slander. *1, 2, 3 **Verbal: Communicating via any medium to an aisling after being asked to cease any means of communication. *2, 3 Initial Punishment: Based on Severity **Officials fulfilling their duties are exempt in these categories -MUNDANE HARASSMENT: --Physical: The use of skills/spells on a mundane *1 **Verbal: Causing a mundane to continually repeat a phrase or to harass others in the area. *1 Initial Punishment: Warning **Officials fulfilling their duties are exempt in these categories --- HATE CRIMES/PREJUDISM: Statements that are degrading to any race, gender or minority group. Initial Punishment: Banishment IMPERSONATION OF AN OFFICIAL: Wearing a uniform or claiming to be an official while not recognized as being in office. Initial Punishment: Warning IMPROPER CAMPAIGNING: Campains that violate 'Campaigning Procedures and Limitations.' Initial Punishment: Warning INTIMIDATION OF AN OFFICIAL: Using scare tactics in an attempt to coerce an official into not performing their legal duties, or performing illegal actions. Threatening an official breaking the law is not a crime. Initial Punishment: Warning LEWD PUBLIC BEHAVIOR: The use of obscene statements to express or generate comments and/or actions which are sexually explicit in nature. Initial Punishment: Based on Severity MURDER: See "Murder Law." Initial Punishment: 2 Deoch Exile & Sgath Summoning per murder charge -Attempted Murder: 8 Moon Exile -Reckless Endangerment: Banishment NOISE POLLUTION: Filling the air with continually repeated comments or overly audible empty breaths at a disruptive and unacceptable rate. ((Spam, ASCII images, clearing text box, etc.)) Initial Punishment: Warning OFFENSIVE BIOGRAPHIES/LEGEND MARKS/PORTRAITS: Any content in an aisling's biography, legend or portrait which is sexually offensive, prejudice (See hate crimes/prejudism), harmful to another, or violates any portion of Mileth Criminal Code. (This does not mean they cannot be charged for that crime as well.) Initial Punishment: Warning If not removed within 16 minutes ((2 real life minutes)): Banishment PROFANITY: The use of any profane word in a non-hateful manner that is prohibited by physical and/or mundane law ((filter-skipping)). This does not exclude words that are profane but, not prohibited by physical and/or mundane law ((not filter-skipping)). When in doubt, ask a Mileth Judge. Initial Punishment: Banishment PROFANITY, EXTREME: The use of profanity (as defined above) in a manner that is meant to anger, upset, or scare another aisling. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile SLEEPHUNTING: Using skills/spells or walking while unaware of your actions. Banishment is not the final/only punishment for sleephunting. Evidence must be reviewed before the full punishment is ordered and fulfilled. See Sleephunting Law. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile SUBVERSION OF JUSTICE: See 'Judicial Integrity Act'. If an aisling commits two counts of Subversion of Justice, these charges are replaced by one charge of Contempt of Justice. Initial Punishment: 4 Moon Exile THEFT, PETTY: Theft of any item(s) whose value does not exceed 3,000,000 coins. See Theft Law. Initial Punishment returned: Warning Initial Punishment not returned: Banishment THEFT: Theft of any item(s) whose value exceeds 3,000,000 coins, but does not exceed 30,000,000 coins. See Theft Law. Initial Punishment returned: Banishment Initial Punishment not returned: 1 Deoch Exile THEFT, GRAND: Theft of any item(s) whose value exceeds 30,000,000 coins. See Theft Law. Initial Punishment returned: Banishment Initial Punishment not returned: Two Deoch Exile, Sgath Summoning, and a Sgath summoning every subsequent Deoch until all items are returned, or the victim has been sufficiently compensated. After the initial Sgath Summoning, all following Sgath Summonings are retro-active once a Deoch has passed since the previous Sgath Summoning. Punishment ********** This section describes the rules for punishing aisling under Mileth Law. A crime is "active" on the date the crime occurs. The crime will remain active for two moons or until the aisling is charged with that crime. When an aisling is punished for the crime committed, it will remain active for 1 moon. Warranted crimes, including exile warrants, will remain active as long as they exist. If an aisling is exiled, the crime will remain active until they are due for pardon. Aislings cannot be punished for crimes that are not active. Board abuse/misuse remains an active crime while the post remains on the board; it becomes inactive one moon after its deletion. *When an aisling is charged with multiple active crimes, the punishment depends on the number of active crimes committed and the highest initial punishment. The active crime that merits the highest level of punishment will be the starting point. For every additional active crime the punishment is increased by one level. NOTE: Levels of Punishment are listed below. *Currently exiled aislings who commit any additional crimes shall still follow the above rules. After all the crimes are added up again the length must be adjusted to fit any new crimes. *Sleephunting charges are exempt from these (*) procedures in the case of multiple sleephunting charges. Multiple Sleephunting charges will be combined as defined by the sleephunting law. Levels of Punishment 1 - Warning (Must keep proof of issuance) 2 - Banishment *** 3 - 4 Moon Exile 4 - 8 Moon Exile 5 - 1 Deoch Exile 6 - 16 Moon Exile 7 - 20 Moon Exile 8 - 2 Deoch Exile ** ** In instances where multiple crimes with an initial punishment of 2 Deochs are committed, the punishments will stack. Otherwise, punishment shall never exceed 2 Deochs under any circumstances. *** For crimes with an initial punishment listed as "Based on Severity", the investigating official will determine the appropriate punishment level for the crime. The punishment may not exceed the Second Level of Punishment for a single charge. Until punished for any crimes committed, any additional "Based on Severity" crimes will not be stacked. - Judicial power limitations are defined in 'Political Power Mandate'. - A judge may declare a malicious act not defined by Mileth law a crime and determine a fair definition and punishment for this declared crime. The declaration shall be posted on the political discourse and community boards. - A judge may determine a fair course of action on a case by case basis should it not be defined by Mileth law. - Stating that the issues will be presented to higher authorities is within every aislings rights and will not be considered a prohibited act. - Defining an action as a criminal act when Mileth Law says that such action shall never be illegal is a procedural error and that official shall be given a Major Demerit.